Un si charmant professeur
by petitefleurdautomne
Summary: Hermione Granger, jeune professeur, débute son enseignement à Poudlard. Elle ne se doute pas encore qu'elle va rencontrer l'amour parmi ses élèves durant ses cours d'astronomie ... Notre rouquin préféré y serait-il pour quelque chose ?
1. chap 1 - rentrée des classes à Poudlard

_Je continue sur ma lancée et je centralise toutes mes fics ici !_

_Voici à mon sens la plus réussie : elle contiendra 11 chapitres, et c'est toujours du Romione ! Bonne lecture à tous pour ce 1__er__ chapitre et merci encore à tous les reviewers qui sont de plus en plus nombreux et qui me mettent dans leurs favoris : ça me fait chaud au cœur !_

Balayant d'un regard la pièce devant elle, Hermione Granger songeait que la vue d'une salle de classe semblait nettement plus impressionnante de l'estrade du bureau où elle se tenait que d'une table d'élève. La dernière fois qu'Hermione Granger avait mis les pieds dans cette salle, c'était il y avait 5 ans, à son dernier cours d'ASPIC d'astronomie : à 22 ans, cela faisait d'elle sans conteste la plus jeune professeur ayant jamais enseigné à Poudlard. La salle n'avait pourtant pas changé : un haut plafond rond, les mêmes tables sur lesquelles ils ouvraient leurs manuels où le professeur Sinistra leur faisait mémoriser progressivement aux cours de leurs années d'étude les différentes étoiles et constellations.

Elle prit une longue inspiration, puis s'appliqua à souffler doucement par la bouche pour contrôler les battements de son cœur, à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait le surlendemain. Des classes de tous les niveaux, de la 1ère à la septième année, pour les cours d'astronomie. Une lourde responsabilité, celle de mener les élèves à la réussite de leurs BUSE et de leurs ASPIC pour ceux qui auraient choisi d'approfondir cette spécialité : elle devrait faire ses preuves, afin de succéder à Aurora Sinistra, l'ancienne professeur réputée, en poste depuis des années, mais elle avait toutes les capacités pour réussir. Elle avait terminé première de sa promotion, avec des notes optimales dans toutes les épreuves, et aurait pu postuler à d'autres postes, mais le hasard avait fait que l'astronomie était un poste vacant, et dans son ancienne école, qui plus était. Cela avait fait plaisir à Hermione de retrouver ses anciens professeurs. Mc Gonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick, tous avaient été heureux de l'accueillir, en tant que collègue cette fois…

Elle avait passé tout l'été à préparer ses cours en essayant de les rendre aussi ludiques que possibles, tout en restant dans les programmes officiels. Hermione avait confiance en ses capacités de pédagogue et réussirait - comme toujours- ce qu'elle entreprenait. Souriant de ce regain d'énergie, elle envoya s'accrocher au plafond la magnifique carte magique du ciel qu'elle avait confectionnée avec soin, où la position des étoiles changeait en fonction de l'heure et de la saison choisie… Puis elle regarda à nouveau longuement ses listes d'élèves, essayant de mémoriser chaque nom et d'en deviner les caractères sous-jacents de ses futurs élèves, puis quitta la pièce quelque peu rassurée pour rejoindre ses appartements dont elle avait pris possession le matin même.

Le lendemain soir eut lieu l'accueil des élèves : la traditionnelle cérémonie de répartition des élèves de 1ère année rappela à Hermione sa propre répartition à Gryffondor, et émue, elle ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir plus fort chaque fois qu'un élève était envoyé dans son ancienne maison.

Lors du discours de la directrice, elle fut présentée aux élèves et se leva simplement à la citation de son nom : elle ne se sentait aucunement le besoin de faire un discours, cela aurait été prétentieux. Elle se contenta de saluer en souriant poliment. Le repas fut fort sympathique, entre Slughorn qui l'entretenait sur ses derniers essais de potions, et Hagrid qu'elle avait retrouvé avec plaisir et qui retrouvait son poste de professeur de soin aux créatures magiques avec plus d'idées que jamais sur ses prochains cours.

La première journée se passa plutôt bien pour Hermione : les élèves de première année ne posèrent aucun problème, impressionnés par leurs premiers cours à Poudlard. Certes, les élèves des années suivantes étaient plutôt étonnés de prime abord d'avoir affaire à une professeur aussi jeune, mais globalement, ils étaient réceptifs, les connaissances, la compétence et l'aisance d'Hermione les mettant en confiance. De plus, elle essayait d'être juste, et de ne favoriser aucune maison. Si un élève de Serpentard méritait de faire gagner des points à sa maison, elle lui accordait de bonne grâce, même si son cœur se réjouissait davantage lorsque c'était un élève de Gryffondor qui donnait la bonne réponse.

Pourtant, les choses allaient se compliquer le lendemain, avec les septièmes années : en faisant entrer les élèves dans la classe, elle entendit un élève, un grand blond mince au regard dur et aux lèvres minces murmurer à son voisin en grimaçant, suffisamment fort pour qu'elle l'entende :

"Une sang-de-bourbe comme enseignante à Poudlard ! Peuh ! Jamais mon père ne tolérera ça quand je lui dirai …"

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra dans sa poitrine : comment le fait qu'elle soit née de parents moldus avait-il déjà pu circuler aussi rapidement parmi les élèves ? De plus, elle pensait qu'après la mort de Voldemort, des mentalités comme celle-ci avaient disparu de l'esprit des sorciers. Elle s'était apparemment hélas trompée… Comme il l'avait dit juste à son voisin en passant et que les autres élèves n'avaient pas entendu, elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu non plus et se promis d'avoir à l'oeil cet élève …

Lorsqu'elle fit l'appel, elle apprit qu'il s'appelait Drago Malefoy. Il s'était assis au fond de la salle entre deux élèves plutôt costauds et à l'air peu sympathiques, du nom de Crabbe et Goyle, et ils ricanaient doucement tous les trois en chuchotant discrètement, tandis que celle-ci finissait l'appel.

Enfin, elle commença son cours :

\- Bonjour, je suis le professeur Granger : vous êtes ici pour préparer l'ASPIC d'astronomie, mon but est de vous former le mieux possible pour réussir cette épreuve. Toutefois, sachez que cette matière, si elle peut sembler facile, nécessite un apprentissage régulier et approfondi, un solide sens de l'observation et surtout un bon sens de l'orientation spatio-temporelle. Mais avec de la rigueur et un travail régulier, vous pourrez tous décrocher vos ASPIC. Aussi, nous allons nous y mettre dès aujourd'hui en commençant par un petit test afin de voir vos acquis et ce qu'il sera nécessaire de consolider avant de passer à la suite.

Comme les élèves commençaient à râler, un brouhaha monta de la classe et elle ajouta rapidement pour les rassurer :

\- Ce n'est pas un travail noté, prenez ça comme un travail de révision, je ne tiendrai pas compte de ce que vous aurez fait. Ça me permet juste de voir votre niveau.

Elle distribua les feuilles d'un coup de baguette, et au plafond, sa carte magique s'illumina, faisant pousser un oh de stupéfaction à la majorité des élèves. même Malfoy leva les yeux intrigué. Cela les changeait des classiques cartes des livres utilisés par le professeur Sinistra l'an passé. Enfin, lorsqu'elle eut donné les consignes, les élèves se mirent au travail et s'activèrent si bien qu'ils terminèrent ¼ d'heure avant la fin du cours. Hermione fut heureuse de leur annoncer qu'ils pouvaient quitter plus tôt, ce qui fut accueilli par des éclats de joie, et elle leur donna une courte révision des étoiles du ciel d'hiver pour le cours suivant, afin de ne pas les assommer de travail dès le début de l'année et de ne pas les décourager. Les élèves se dispersèrent sans s'attarder, seul Malfoy lui jeta un long regard noir en sortant, avec une grimace de dégoût qui en disait long…


	2. Chap 2 - Hermione fait ses preuves

**Chapitre 2 : Hermione fait ses preuves**

Elle ne devait revoir ses septièmes années que le surlendemain.

C'est alors que l'incident éclata : alors que les élèves devaient localiser sur la carte une dizaine de nouvelles constellations, certaines étoiles se relièrent d'un trait de couleur rouge sang, et petit à petit apparut les mots "Granger sang-de-bourbe" en gros caractères sur le plafond étoilé…

Hermione rougit furieusement et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux qu'elle réussit à contenir avant qu'elles ne coulent sur ses joues. La plupart des élèves furent aussi choqués qu'elle, un murmure de stupéfaction déferla tel une vague sur la classe, sauf du fond de la classe, où Drago souriait fièrement tandis que Crabbe et Goyle pouffaient, l'air satisfaits.

Aussitôt, Hermione reprit ses esprits et la maitrise de la situation : elle s'avança au fond de la classe d'un pas décidé et se planta tout de go en face de Malfoy :

\- Monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Oui, professeur ?

Le ton donné au mot de "professeur" évoquait clairement la moquerie et le dégoût de l'élève.

\- Je pense que pour cet incident très grave, une retenue ne suffira pas : vous irez donc dans le bureau de la directrice après votre dernier cours aujourd'hui afin d'avoir un entretien avec elle sur votre hypothétique place à Poudlard.

\- Pardon, professeur ? Malfoy leva un sourcil étonné. Vous semblez sous-entendre que je serais responsable de cet incident …

\- Je ne sous-entends rien, monsieur Malfoy, je vous accuse…

\- Vous n'avez aucune preuve, lança-t-il hargneusement.

\- Ah oui ? Votre baguette, monsieur Malfoy ! réclama Hermione en lui tendant la main ouverte.

\- Quel rapport ? Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Ne discutez pas Monsieur Malfoy, si vous ne voulez pas aggraver votre cas…

Dépité, il lui tendit sa baguette, sans comprendre.

\- "Priori incantatem", lança Hermione d'une voix forte et assurée en remuant sa propre baguette.

Le dernier sortilège lancé apparut : celui responsable de l'écriture sur la carte du ciel …

Alors que Malfoy palissait à vue d'œil en pensant à la sanction qui l'attendait et à l'idée qu'il avait largement sous estimé Hermione Granger, les autres élèves des autres maisons commencèrent à applaudir : ils n'aimaient pas Malfoy qui leur jouait souvent des crasses lorsque les enseignants avaient le dos tourné et était terriblement prétentieux. Hermione les laissa faire et se retourna face à eux :

\- Ce que monsieur Malfoy a écrit est en partie vrai : je suis née de parents moldus, mais je trouve inadmissible l'utilisation de ce terme de "sang de bourbe" qui était utilisé en d'autres temps qui sont heureusement révolus aujourd'hui. Si certains sont gênés par le fait que je sois une née-moldue, ils peuvent toujours essayer de préparer les ASPIC par eux-mêmes. Je ne retiens personne de force dans ma classe... Monsieur Malfoy, la directrice décidera de votre sort… Pour ma part, vous pouvez sortir maintenant. Je ne vous accepterai dans ma classe qu'après des excuses officielles devant toute cette classe et une lettre où vous vous engagez à travailler désormais comme n'importe quel autre élève, et ce même si votre père travaille au ministère - Hermione était contente de s'être renseignée la veille - Cela ne vous donne aucun passe-droit et vous avez les mêmes devoir que les autres.

Malfoy se leva brusquement, rageur, les joues rouges, et attrapant ses affaires sur la table, quitta précipitamment la salle.

\- Quant aux autres, vous avez le choix : la porte est ouverte, vous pouvez quitter la salle si vous le souhaitez …

Personne ne se leva.

\- Très bien, alors remettez-vous au travail, il y a beaucoup à faire avant que les ASPIC n'arrivent.

Si le cours se fit dans le silence le plus absolu, Hermione lut des sourires de sympathie et de bienveillance de la part des élèves de Gryffondor, Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle.

Elle avait gagné la confiance de la majorité, enfin, ils allaient pouvoir travailler dans de bonnes conditions… Retournant vers son estrade, elle ne put dissimuler un petit sourire satisfait de cette victoire. En voilà un qui ne devrait plus l'ennuyer … pour quelques temps du moins.

A son passage, Ronald Weasley, un grand rouquin musclé de presque 17 ans qui appartenait à la maison Gryffondor, leva les yeux, admiratif : enfin un professeur qui avait su avoir de la répartie et du sang froid devant ce débile de Malfoy. Et ce malgré son jeune âge et malgré le fait que c'était une femme. Et une femme tout à fait à son goût, il fallait l'avouer ...


	3. Chap 3 - Progrès en astronomie

_Voici un nouveau chapitre : merci à Luciole26, espe29 et Haikki de me lire, de me suivre et de m'encourager !_

**Chapitre 3 : progrès en astronomie**

Les semaines passèrent sans aucun incident supplémentaire : Malfoy avait écopé de Mc Gonagall une dizaine d'heures de retenue à faire avec Rusard, et il avait fait ses excuses à Hermione, mais on sentait bien que cela avait été de mauvaise grâce. Néanmoins, les cours se déroulaient bien et les élèves progressaient.

\- Hep, Ron ! Tu viens t'entraîner ce soir, pour le match de Quidditch de dimanche ? demanda discrètement son voisin et meilleur ami Harry Potter, un jeune homme brun et mince, dont les lunettes affinaient encore son visage.

\- Pas ce soir Harry, désolé : j'ai à faire !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux avoir de mieux à faire que le quidditch, Ron ? sourit Harry. Un rencard avec Lavande ?

\- T'es bête, moi et Lavande, c'est fini depuis l'année dernière, cette fille était vraiment trop collante ! grimaça-t-il.

\- Ben alors quoi ?

\- Je dois réviser…

\- Réviser quoi ?

Ron soupira, puis voyant qu'Harry ne le lâcherait pas sans une excuse valable, il souffla :

\- Le cours d'astronomie…

\- Quoi ?! Depuis quand tu travailles sérieusement ?

\- Depuis … depuis que j'aime l'astronomie …

Ron se sentit rougir sans pouvoir se contrôler, ce qui le fit rougir encore plus… Il n'aurait jamais du dire ça, Harry allait le charrier :

\- Ben tiens, ce ne serait pas plutôt notre charmante professeure que tu aimerais ?

C'était parti !

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, mais je pense que t'es un peu jeune pour elle Ron !

\- Oh, Harry ! Lâche moi s'te plait !

\- Bon OK !

Mais Harry souriait : il avait visé juste, son meilleur pote avait bel et bien chopé le béguin pour la charmante mademoiselle Granger. L'amour était imprévisible. Si Ron était amoureux de son professeur, Harry n'avait pas encore osé lui avouer qu'il était amoureux de sa petite sœur Ginny, en sixième année à Poudlard, pire, que celle-ci l'aimait également, et pire encore, qu'ils sortaient ensemble incognito, se donnant des rendez-vous secrets lors des week-end à Pré-au-Lard … Si Ron savait ça, sûr qu'il lui en voudrait …

En attendant, il fallait reconnaitre que Ron s'était bel et bien mis au travail, du moins en astronomie : il révisait ses cours, prenait consciencieusement des notes en buvant littéralement les paroles de son professeur. Il avait été jusqu'à emprunter des livres complémentaires à la bibliothèque, dont elle leur avait conseillé la lecture. Et tous les soirs, il révisait le nom des étoiles et constellations, son télescope à la main, assis près de la fenêtre de la chambre.

Malgré tout, Harry devait l'avouer : son acharnement payait : le premier contrôle qu'ils eurent au mois d'octobre fut difficile, mais lorsque le professeur leur rendit les copies, elle garda celle de Ron pour la fin :

\- Monsieur Weasley ?

\- Oui ? Ron leva la main.

Hermione avait encore du mal à associer les noms de tous ses élèves à leurs visages, mais elle associa aussitôt celui de Weasley à la jeune fille brillante de 6ème année, qui était aussi dynamique à l'oral que son frère ainé était discret puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué plus que ça, et dont la chevelure était aussi rousse, sinon moins.

Ron frémit d'appréhension : si sa copie était à la fin, c'est que c'était probablement la plus mauvaise… De quoi gâcher à tout jamais sa chance de se faire remarquer … dans le bon sens !

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux, à défaut de pouvoir fermer ses oreilles, le professeur annonça :

\- Je dois dire, monsieur Weasley, que j'ai été impressionnée par la qualité de votre travail : c'est complet et tout est correct et parfaitement ordonné. Aucun manque. Vous avez bien mérité votre "optimal" ! Et par la même occasion, vous faites gagner dix points à votre maison...

Alors que ses camarades de Gryffondor l'applaudissaient, Ron ouvrit de grands yeux, et se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et Harry dut le pousser du coude pour qu'il prenne sa copie. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux que depuis le jour où il avait permis à son équipe de quidditch de remporter le match contre l'équipe de Serpentard.

Et sa plus belle récompense était devant lui : le sourire de son si charmant professeur…


	4. Chap 4 - manigances

_**Merci à nouveau à tous les reviewers et les lecteurs qui suivent cette fic et l'apprécient !**_

**Chapitre 4 : Manigances **

\- Gin chérie ?

\- Mmmh ? demanda paresseusement la jolie rouquine adossée contre le torse de Harry Potter

\- Tu sais que ton frère est amoureux ?

\- Mon frangin amoureux ? Et de qui cette fois ? Parce que la dernière, Lavande, c'était pas glorieux !

\- Non, non, tu n'y es pas ! Rien de commun avec le béguin de la dernière fois, là je pense que c'est sérieux, et qu'en plus on va pouvoir en tirer avantage…

\- Comment ça ?

Ginny Weasley leva un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Et bien, si je parviens à caser notre grand timide avec l'élue de son cœur, il me redevra un service en échange…

\- Et ce service sera ?

\- Ce sera toi, ma douce, dit-il tendrement en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Et qui est l'élue de son cœur ? demanda Ginny curieuse en se dégageant pour avoir sa réponse.

\- C'est là où ça se complique : c'est la prof d'astronomie…

\- Tu veux parler du professeur Granger ? Je l'adore cette prof, elle est trop géniale, mais… Elle est pas un peu vieille pour Ron ?

\- Bah, pas tant que ça … D'ici quelques années , on ne verra plus la différence…

\- Tu sais que tu as de drôles d'idées quand même, Harry Potter ?

\- Je sais, mais si ça marche, on pourra se montrer toi et moi ensemble au grand jour, sans craindre les foudres de ton frère… Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non ?

\- Mmh, acquiesça Ginny en le faisant taire d'un baiser sur la bouche…

Pendant que Harry et Ginny manigançaient, Ron continuait d'engranger autant de connaissances que son cerveau le pouvait sur les constellations, les étoiles, les planètes, les systèmes stellaires et autres galaxies. Il apprit à faire la différence entre une géante rouge et une naine blanche, déterminer la position d'un trou noir d'après le mouvement des corps qui gravitaient à proximité… Il ne levait jamais la main de lui-même en classe, cela ne lui ressemblait pas et cela aurait eu pour effet d'attirer l'attention sur lui, et des commérages malvenus. Néanmoins, chaque fois qu'il se faisait interroger, il donnait toujours la bonne réponse, ce qui lui valait à chaque fois de faire rapporter entre cinq et dix points à Gryffondor en fonction de la difficulté de la question.

Son professeur le récompensait toujours d'un sourire et de la même phrase qui l'encourageait à continuer ses efforts :

\- C'est parfait, monsieur Weasley.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois mais tâchait néanmoins de ne pas baisser les yeux afin de contempler le magnifique regard de son professeur, que rehaussait simplement un trait de crayon noir à peine esquissé. Nul autre besoin d'artifice, Hermione Granger avait une beauté simple mais naturelle, quelque chose de franc et solide à la fois. Elle n'était pas de ces Lavande Brown qui se peinturluraient la face de maquillage, rouge à lèvres, mascara, fard à joue et à paupières qui coulaient à la moindre pluie en donnant un résultat affreux — Ron en avait fait l'expérience lors d'une sortie à pré-au-lard, où une averse imprévue avait fait apparaître une Lavande méconnaissable — bref, Ron trouvait son professeur tout simplement craquante, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir quelques années de plus, et une bonne dose de confiance en lui supplémentaire. Ce n'était pas que Ron était hideux, loin de là, la pratique du Quidditch lui avait sculpté une musculature que bien des garçons lui enviaient, il était plutôt grand, et bien des demoiselles craquaient pour ses yeux bleus bordés de cils si clairs qu'ils en paraissaient blancs. Non, Ron manquait de confiance de par son statut de benjamin de sa famille — même si Ginny était la plus jeune, c'était tout de même lui le plus jeune des garçons. Et ses frères qui l'avaient souvent rabaissé, certes par jeu, ne lui avaient pas rendu pas la vie facile. Enfin, heureusement, ils avaient tous quitté la maison maintenant : ne restaient que lui et Ginny, qui avait un caractère calme et ne lui cherchait pas les ennuis…

Ron en était à se demander une fois de plus comment s'y prendre pour séduire son enseignante et lui faire deviner ses sentiments sans avoir l'air ridicule, quand celle-ci annonça :

\- Il est l'heure, nous nous arrêtons là pour aujourd'hui, pour le prochain cours, je vous demande de lire les pages 367 à 370 de votre manuel et de retenir les noms des étoiles cités dans le passage. Bonne journée à vous.

Tous les élèves se levèrent et Ron, ramassant son manuel, suivit machinalement Harry pour se rendre au cours suivant. Ils étaient presque arrivés à la salle lorsqu'Harry se tapant le front du plat de sa main, s'exclama :

\- Par Merlin ! J'ai oublié mon manuel de potions en salle d'astronomie ! Ron, s'il te plait ! Va me le chercher ! J'ai déjà écopé d'une retenue la semaine dernière par ce crétin de Rogue ! Il ne va pas me louper s'il voit que j'ai oublié mon bouquin et que j'arrive en retard ! Tu sais qu'il ne peut pas me saquer ! Avec toi, il sera moins sévère !

Ron hésita quelques secondes : il serait certainement puni lui aussi, mais sûrement moins que s'il s'agissait d'Harry. Son sens de l'amitié pris le dessus et il acquiesça :

\- T'inquiète Harry, prends le mien en attendant, j'y vais, j'inventerai bien une excuse !

Et il courut vers la salle d'astronomie, priant pour que la salle soit ouverte.

Lorsqu'il arriva, la porte était entrouverte, il frappa doucement mais n'entendant pas de réponse, il poussa doucement la porte et entra.

Son professeur était tournée vers le tableau, écrivant énergiquement à la craie ce que Ron reconnut comme des équations complexes du niveau de 6ème année, permettant le calcul de la trajectoire d'une planète autour d'une étoile et de sa durée. Elle préparait visiblement sa prochaine heure de cours.

Ron resta quelques secondes ou quelques minutes - il ne sut le dire — à admirer les courbes de sa séduisante professeur. Même si les larges plis de l'étoffe qui constituait sa robe de sorcière cachaient trop de choses à son goût, il les devinait ce qui était encore plus… excitant. Son bras droit bougeait, faisant tressauter sa chevelure châtain qu'elle avait dénouée, la rendant encore plus désirable. Il fit un pas vers l'avant, attiré vers elle malgré lui, mais son pied trébucha contre le parquet et il se rattrapa bruyamment à la première table de la salle, ce qui attira évidemment l'oreille - et le regard - de son professeur, mettant ainsi brutalement fin au spectacle de Ron :

\- Monsieur Weasley ? Par Merlin, vous m'avez fait peur ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je … articula difficilement Ron, puis il se reprit : mon voisin a oublié un livre ici, il m'a demandé de venir lui chercher…

\- Votre voisin n'est pas assez grand sans doute pour venir faire ses commissions lui-même, reprocha Hermione.

Puis souriant :

\- Allez voir à votre table.

Ron ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le manuel de potions, bien en évidence sur la table, comme si … Harry l'avait volontairement oublié ! Il fronça le sourcil : Harry n'aurait pas osé tout de même !

\- Tant que j'y suis Monsieur Weasley, je tiens à nouveau à vous dire combien je suis contente de votre travail, vous n'avez absolument pas à vous en faire pour votre ASPIC d'astronomie, je suis sûre que vous décrocherez un optimal sans trop de peine. Vous faites vraiment du bon travail, il est juste dommage qu'avec autant de connaissances vous ne participiez pas davantage en classe… Vous devriez faire partager vos connaissances plutôt que de les garder pour vous…

Ron s'était senti rougir à ces mots et ne trouvait rien à répondre : que répondre d'ailleurs, que sa professeure était si belle qu'il préférait la regarder et l'écouter en classe pour en profiter plutôt que de participer ?

\- Oui professeur, j'essayerai … promit-il néanmoins pour lui faire plaisir.

\- J'en suis ravie. Et bien, à demain, monsieur Weasley ?

\- A demain professeur, au revoir…

Ron quitta la pièce en se maudissant : pourquoi n'avait-il osé rien dire, pourquoi était-il si timide ?

Il en était encore à ces pensées quand il arriva devant la salle de cours de potions : il frappa et attendit la réponse de Rogue. Un regard glacial l'accueillit :

\- Monsieur Weasley ? Je serais curieux de connaître l'excuse que vous allez nous servir pour expliquer votre retard ?

\- Désolé, professeur, j'avais oublié mon livre de potions en salle d'astronomie…

\- Votre retard fera perdre 10 points à votre maison, Monsieur Weasley : allez vous asseoir…

Ron grimaça sous la sanction, mais soupira de soulagement : il n'aurait pas de retenue qui lui aurait fait certainement manquer un entrainement de quidditch et de toute façon, Rogue aurait trouvé un prétexte pour retirer des points à la maison Gryffondor avant la fin de l'heure. On pouvait espérer être tranquille jusqu'à la fin du cours…

\- Ouvrez vos livres page 394 !

Ron soupira de nouveau et se mit au travail de mauvaise grâce : il préférait sans aucune hésitation les cours d'astronomie… Quant à Harry, il aurait de ses nouvelles à la fin du cours...


	5. Chap 5 - Le bal de fin d année

_**Je m'excuse par avance mais ce 5ème chapitre sera une guimauve sirupeuse, mielleuse, hyper sucrée et qui manque totalement d'originalité mais ... J'AI ADORE L'ECRIRE ! MOUA-A-AH ! **_

_**Bonne lecture quand même ! :D**_

_**xxx**_

La directrice de Poudlard arriva au début du repas du soir : cela augurait toujours soit de très mauvaises nouvelles, soit d'excellentes… Mais son sourire satisfait laissait entendre que ce serait plutôt de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Chers élèves de Poudlard, je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que nous allons cette année organiser un événement nouveau et qui j'en suis sûre réjouira chacun d'entre vous. Nous allons organiser un bal de fin d'année juste avant les vacances de Noël. Bien entendu, une attitude correcte sera exigée de chacun d'entre vous : aucun batifolage, aucun dévergondage ne sera toléré. Tous les élèves de toutes les années sont autorisés à y assister, sous réserve d'une autorisation parentale dûment remplie. Vous n'avez plus qu'à trouver une tenue adéquate … et quelqu'un à inviter ! ajouta Mc Gonagall avec un petit sourire.

Un brouhaha de joie emplit soudain le réfectoire. Les filles étaient toutes excités, tandis que la directrice savourait son effet d'annonce, laissant les élèves apprécier ce cadeau.

\- Harry, tu vas inviter qui au bal ?

\- Mmmh, je ne sais pas encore, mentit Harry avec aplomb, mais je trouverai bien quelqu'un… Et toi ?

\- Bof, personne ! Aucune fille ne m'intéresse… dit Ron déçu, en tournant sa tête de l'autre côté pour échapper au regard pesant de Lavande Brown assise un peu plus loin qui l'observait avec insistance et espoir .

\- Mmh, j'en vois bien une, mais ça risque d'être difficile de l'inviter sans faire jaser…

\- Chut ! On risque de t'entendre…

Mais Harry Potter souriait : un plan se forgeait déjà dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas renoncé à son idée.

Le soir tant attendu par tous les élèves vint enfin. Ron descendit seul et triste dans la salle de bal : il aurait bien aimé ne pas y assister, mais le Poudlard express ne partirait que le lendemain. Il était bel et bien coincé là, et n'allait tout de même pas se morfondre toute la soirée dans sa chambre. Le positif, c'est qu'il y aurait sûrement de bonnes choses à manger. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la salle du réfectoire, qui avait été décorée pour l'occasion : des flocons argentés scintillants recouvraient tous les murs, des guirlandes et des boules de la même couleur traversaient toute la salle au plafond, et un gigantesque sapin trônait au fond de la salle. Une musique forte au tempo marqué emplissait l'air tandis que de nombreux couples dansaient déjà sur la piste. Un somptueux buffet, avec des mets plus qu'appétissants semblaient attendre qu'on vienne les manger, Ron n'hésita donc pas et s'y dirigea sans aucune façon.

Il allait entamer un petit four, quand on lui tapa sur l'épaule.

\- Déjà en train de manger ?

\- Harry ? Alors, tu es seul toi aussi ?

\- Euh, eh bien, pas exactement …

\- Ah, qui t'accompagne ? demanda Ron curieux

Harry essaya de prendre un air détaché pour répondre, en espérant que sa voix tremblante ne le trahirait pas :

\- Eh bien, comme ta sœur n'avait personne, on s'est dit mutuellement qu'on pourrait venir ensemble, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? Eh, tu m'écoutes Ron ?

Mais Ron Weasley n'écoutait plus, Ron Weasley n'entendait plus : il venait de voir apparaître aux portes de la salle la plus divine, la plus exquise femme que la Terre avait jamais portée : le professeur Hermione Granger, dans une longue robe noire légèrement échancrée, les cils allongés de mascara, les lèvres voilées d'un gloss rose irisé, les joues roses, les cheveux relevés en un gracieux chignon, venait d'arriver...

\- Ron, Ron, ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler un doxys !

\- Hein ?

\- Ron, si tu en à tellement envie, pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas à danser ? C'est l'occasion rêvée !

\- Quoi ?! Tu es fou, je ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- J'oserai jamais !

\- Bon, ben si ça te fais rien, moi, je vais danser un peu !

Et Harry rejoignit Ginny : Ron qui le suivait distraitement du regard et qui n'avait rien suivi à la conversation précédente ouvrit des yeux écarquillés quand il vit sa petite sœur prendre le bras que Harry lui tendait pour rejoindre la piste de danse… Et il ouvrit des yeux encore plus grands quand son regard croisa sur la piste de danse Hermione en train de danser avec … le professeur Rogue ! Il sentit son cœur se serrer comme s'il était pris dans un étau. Mais bravement, il continua de regarder tout en grignotant machinalement des petits fours du bout des dents… Il la regarda ensuite danser avec Flitwick, puis avec Hagrid, et même avec Rusard ! Il semblait que toute la gente masculine se la disputait. Il crevait de jalousie mais n'osait rien faire.

\- Tu attends quoi pour l'inviter ? Harry revenait à la charge, après avoir échangé plusieurs danses avec Ginny.

\- Harry, n'insiste pas : un élève ne peut pas inviter son professeur, imagine ce qu'on dirait. Et puis, de toute façon, elle dira non…

\- Ah oui, regarde bien.

Harry laissant Ron au buffet se dirigea sans hésitation vers le professeur Granger qui discutait maintenant avec Mc Gonagall : Ron le vit échanger deux mots avec elle, puis éberlué, la vit prendre en souriant le bras qu'il lui tendait et ils se rendirent sur la piste de danse, où un slow commençait à point nommé. Il vit Hermione passer ses bras autour du cou de Harry et Harry prendre Hermione par la taille et alors qu'ils commençaient à danser tous les deux, Ron ne put en supporter davantage. S'il savait qu'Harry avait fait ça pour lui montrer que c'était possible, il savait aussi que lui n'aurait jamais le courage de l'inviter, fut-il un Gryffondor. Il quitta donc la salle de bal et se rendit dans la cour intérieure, où malgré le froid de décembre, il trouva un soulagement, ses joues et ses oreilles le brûlaient et il bouillonnait de colère intérieurement, contre lui-même, se maudissant d'être trop faible et trop jeune…

De longues minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles il rongeait son frein, la musique lui parvenait assourdie, au loin, et il laissa échapper une larme d'amertume et de frustration qu'il essuya d'un revers de manche rageur.

Il était si pris par ses pensées négatives qu'il n'entendit pas une silhouette s'approcher derrière lui.

\- Vous n'avez pas trop froid à rester là dehors ?

Ron sursauta et se retourna : le professeur Granger était là, devant lui, une coupe d'hydromel à la main.

\- P… professeur ?

Elle lui sourit.

\- C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud dans cette salle, et puis danser, ça donne encore plus chaud ! Mais il fait quand même bien frais ici.

Elle resserra son étole autour de ses épaules.

\- Euh, oui, sans doute !

Son professeur leva les yeux vers le ciel, puis fit la moue déçue :

\- C'est dommage, le temps est couvert ce soir, aucune étoile, aucune constellation visible…

Ron restait sans voix, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine. Elle était là, si proche, et lui ne savait pas quoi faire. Le tempo rapide de la musique au loin laissa soudain place au tempo lent d'une balade.

\- Vous voulez danser, monsieur Weasley ?

Ron crut un instant rêver ou avoir mal entendu. Il faillit se pincer pour le vérifier. Son professeur l'invitait à danser ? Il bredouilla un "si vous voulez", mais fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Ce fut Hermione qui, après avoir posé son verre sur le muret derrière eux, s'approcha, lui prit doucement les mains et amena ses bras autour de sa taille, puis posa délicatement ses propres bras autour de sa nuque. Il se sentit rougir, et espéra que dans la pénombre de l'extérieur, cela ne se voyait pas. Il bougea mécaniquement alors qu'Hermione le guidait dans une danse lente et sensuelle. Il pouvait sentir son parfum, un parfum doux et fleuri qui l'envahissait, plus intense encore que l'amortensia que Rogue leur avait fait découvrir l'an dernier en cours de potions. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur dégagée par son corps, le souffle de sa respiration tranquille, alors que le sien était presque coupé. Il n'osait la contempler dans les yeux, détournant son regard.

\- Je ne savais pas les élèves de septième année si timides, pourtant votre voisin de classe vient juste de m'inviter à danser.

\- Je … je ne suis pas timide… C'est juste que je n'aime pas trop danser…

Ron se mordit les lèvres à la bêtise de son propos : il se serait baffé, pourquoi avait-il sorti cette gaffe, qui était qui plus est un horrible mensonge?!

\- Il fallait me dire non, monsieur Weasley, si vous n'aimiez pas cela : je ne me serais pas offusquée d'un refus ! sourit Hermione.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, j'aime danser avec vous, je …

Ron se tut, s'évitant à nouveau une nouvelle gaffe qu'il jugeait pire que la première.

Hermione sourit à nouveau : elle s'amusait intérieurement de la timidité inattendue de son élève. Certes Ronald Weasley était réservé, mais elle ne l'aurait pas jugé si timide, il rougissait comme un écolier amoureux, c'était si mignon… Amoureux ? Hermione fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle réfléchissait en continuant à danser… Cela ne se pouvait pas ! Ils avaient trop de différence d'âge ! Et il y avait tellement de filles mignonnes de son âge dans sa classe… Pourtant, Hermione le sentait maintenant, même si elle n'avait que peu d'expérience des hommes, elle lui faisait de l'effet… Et elle devait se l'avouer, Ron Weasley avait énormément de charme. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus, bien sûr, mais aussi ses taches de rousseur, ses cheveux roux ardents et ébouriffés, et puis, il avait un corps d'homme déjà, pas d'adolescent. Un corps certainement plus musclé que celui des quelques rares hommes qui avaient été autorisés à partager son lit ces dernières années. Elle sentait contre ses doigts la tension des muscles de son cou. Elle glissa ses mains vers ses épaules pour apprécier davantage sa musculature et lui arracha un frisson involontaire. Elle s'apprêtait à remonter ses doigts vers sa nuque pour lui caresser les cheveux, leurs yeux se croisant dans un échange intense, quand la musique s'arrêta, ce dont Ron fut reconnaissant car quelques secondes de plus, et il n'aurait pu résister davantage à la tentation d'embrasser Hermione.

Ils cessèrent de danser, et Ron troublé mit fin à l'intermède, par peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire — ou pire, faire — si l'instant se prolongeait :

\- Excusez-moi professeur, je vais rejoindre mes amis maintenant, ils doivent m'attendre… Merci pour la danse…

Et sans attendre la réponse, il s'en alla d'un pas rapide, sans se retourner. Hermione réalisa alors elle aussi à cet instant la gravité de ses pensées : elle était professeur, lui n'était qu'un élève, elle n'avait absolument pas le droit d'avoir ces idées en tête. Elle devrait dorénavant garder ses distances. Mais avec Ron comme élève, serait-ce si facile ? Ils se voyaient presque tous les jours. Pensive, elle reprit son verre d'hydromel, espérant chasser par l'alcool ses pensées qu'elle jugeait maintenant négatives, et repartit elle aussi dans la salle de bal.

xxx

Adossé à l'ombre d'un pilier, Drago Malfoy n'avait rien perdu de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté : un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres, enfin il tenait sa revanche contre cette sale sang-de-bourbe de Granger et par la même occasion, il jouerait un mauvais coup à ce crétin de Ronald Weasley … A la rentrée, on allait bien rire…


	6. chap 6 - Déception

\- Alors Ron ? Ces fêtes de fin d'année ?

\- Ben comme d'hab' Harry, tu imagines, toute la famille Weasley réunie au complet, un festin durant des jours préparé par ma mère… Bref tu imagines l'ambiance ?

Harry imaginait fort bien en effet, la belle Ginny Weasly en tenue de réveillon, mignonne à croquer…

\- Et toi Harry ?

\- Moi ? Ben j'ai passé les 2 semaines avec mon parrain, vautrés dans le canapé à regarder des émissions comiques à la télé… C'est pas mieux !

Tous en papotant, les 2 garçons arrivèrent à la salle d'astronomie. Ron, craignant de croiser le regard de son professeur après ce qui s'était passé au bal, essaya de respirer doucement pour calmer les battement de son cœur et paraître détendu. Mais dès qu'il passa la porte de la salle, il sentit que quelque chose clochait : tous les regards des élèves déjà assis convergeaient vers lui, et des rires moqueurs et des chuchotements furent échangés dans un murmure. Il s'assit à côté de Harry et vit soudain son camarade ouvrir de grands yeux en regardant le tableau. Tournant à son tour ses yeux, il comprit ce qui provoquait sa stupéfaction : une grande photo — à l'évidence un photomontage — montrait Ron et le professeur Granger complètement nus, dans une position plus qu'explicite…

Ron rougit furieusement et se levait brusquement pour aller décrocher l'image, quand Hermione Granger arriva dans la salle pour commencer la leçon… Il resta debout, figé dans son élan, sans plus oser faire un geste. Hermione comprit aussitôt elle aussi que quelque chose se passait : tous les élèves étaient silencieux, les regards tournés entre elle et le tableau, Ron debout, comme si… Elle tourna les yeux vers le tableau alors que Ron fermait les yeux…

"Non, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas !"

Mais elle vit…

Ron s'attendit à ce qu'elle s'enfuit en courant, arrache la photo du tableau et la déchire en mille morceaux, s'énerve, crie… Ce qu'il aurait voulu faire tout à la fois. Il n'en fut rien : Hermione resta maitresse d'elle-même. Elle alla vers le tableau et contempla la photo de plus près, puis annonça en souriant, d'un ton moqueur :

\- L'élève qui a fait ce travail a mal fait les choses : je n'ai pas de grain de beauté sur le poignet droit !

Rire de la plupart des élèves de la classe, ce qui eut le mérite de faire retomber la tension pesant dans l'atmosphère.

Puis plus sérieusement, en détachant la photo :

\- Je ne sais pas à qui nous devons cette œuvre obscène et bien évidemment interdite à Poudlard mais une enquête sera faite pour trouver le coupable cela va sans dire. La directrice sera mise au courant : ce comportement est inacceptable et mérite un renvoi, sinon définitif, du moins temporaire. Il s'agit de diffamation ce qui est grave… Sachez qu'AUCUNE relation entre un élève et un professeur de Poudlard n'est autorisée. C'est absolument immoral et interdit et cela n'arrivera JAMAIS ! conclue Hermione, puis elle commença son cours sans plus aucun commentaire sur l'incident, ce qui fit s'envoler les soupçons des rares élèves qui pouvaient en avoir eu sur la relation entre Ron Weasley et son professeur.

Ron qui jusque-là était resté debout, pâlit soudain et se rassit vivement : c'était fini, tous ses minces et fragiles espoirs étaient maintenant anéantis, à l'annonce froide et directe de son professeur. Il dut contenir sa tristesse tout au long du cours qui eut lieu ensuite. Ensuite dès la sortie, il fila se réfugier aux toilettes, où il put libérer des larmes amères et silencieuses, la tête cachée dans ses mains : Il n'avait jamais éprouvé une telle déception…

\- Ron ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Harry !

\- C'est Malfoy, j'en suis sûr, des élèves de Serdaigle sont certains de l'avoir vu entrer dans la salle avant tout le monde. Ils vont aller voir Mc Gonagall pour témoigner ! T'inquiète, il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait !

\- Je m'en fiche de Malfoy, il peut faire ce qu'il veut !

\- Mais Ron …

\- Harry ! T'as entendu ce que la prof a dit, comme moi ! J'ai aucun espoir, j'étais là comme un con à attendre quoi ? Quelque chose d'impossible…

\- Ron…

Harry ne trouva pas les mots pour remonter le moral de son meilleur ami : peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait aucun mot assez fort, assez juste pour consoler une déception amoureuse… Seul le temps pourrait l'effacer… Il se contenta de rester silencieux auprès de son ami, il ne pouvait faire que ça, être présent…


	7. Chap 7 - l'accident de quidditch

Si cet incident avait rendu Ron très déprimé, il devait cependant reconnaître que l'avantage non négligeable était le renvoi jusqu'à la fin de l'année de Drago Malfoy : même l'influence considérable de son père, employé haut placé au ministère de la Magie n'avait pu infléchir la décision de la directrice. Ce fait grave, cumulé avec celui des inscriptions au plafond de la salle en début d'année avait convaincu Mc Gonagall de ce renvoi. Malfoy avait donc interdiction de passer les épreuves finales d'ASPIC en fin d'année, et devrait donc soit redoubler sa septième année l'année scolaire prochaine, soit trouver un autre établissement qui accepte de le prendre en cours d'année.

En attendant, Ron ne travaillait plus autant ses cours, et avait décidé de se défouler en s'impliquant davantage dans les entrainements de Quidditch. Il passait donc la majorité de ses temps libres à s'entraîner, ce qui avait comme conséquence de nets progrès. Il avait couplé cet entrainement intensif à quelques séances de musculation régulières par semaine, histoire d'être au mieux de sa forme. Et au moins, pendant qu'il s'essoufflait et transpirait sur ses séries d'abdos, il ne pensait plus au professeur Granger. Harry n'était pas dupe, et vint lui conseiller plusieurs fois d'y aller mollo et de ne pas négliger ses ASPICS — en vain. Ses notes baissèrent dans toutes les matières, et même en astronomie, où il écopa à son dernier contrôle d'un simple "effort exceptionnel". Si Hermione fut étonnée des quelques erreurs qu'elle trouva dans sa copie, elle n'en montra rien, et mit cette baisse de régime sous le compte d'une fatigue classique de milieu d'année scolaire.

Enfin, Ron put vérifier si son entrainement portait ses fruits lors d'un match contre l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Il réussit brillamment à arrêter tous les tirs de l'équipe adverse, avec une facilité déconcertante tant pour les supporters de Gryffondor qui l'acclamaient chaque fois qu'il en bloquait un que pour les supporters de Poufsouffle qui criaient de désespoir. Lorsque Harry attrapa le vif d'or, l'équipe de Poufsouffle n'avait marqué aucun point : c'était une victoire écrasante. Ron savourait cette victoire les poings en l'air, le regard tourné vers Harry lorsqu'un cognard qu'il n'avait pas vu terminer sa course vint le frapper en plein sur la tempe droite. Ron sentit le choc violent au moment du choc, une sourde douleur, puis ce fut le trou noir…

xxx

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il était à l'infirmerie : il ne perçut tout d'abord que des formes et des sons indistincts, puis lentement, les formes devinrent des personnes : Harry, Ginny, Mc Gonagall et Mme Pomfresh…

\- Ron ! Ron ! Ça va ?

\- Monsieur Weasley ? N'essayez pas de parler… Serrez ma main si vous entendez.

Ron serra sans difficulté la main de l'infirmière, ce qui le rassura.

\- Vous avez reçu un violent coup à la tête et les traumatismes crâniens sont des cas difficilement soignables par des remèdes sorciers, expliqua l'infirmière.

Elle se pencha vers lui et observa ses pupilles.

\- La pupille gauche est normale, mais la droite est légèrement dilatée. Je pense qu'un petit vaisseau a du se rompre dans le cerveau et a provoqué un petit hématome. Je vais vous donner quelque chose pour accélérer la guérison, mais cela pourrait être plus grave. Vous allez rester en observation ici au moins une semaine, afin que je vois si cela évolue bien. Vos camarades vont rester un peu, pas plus d'un quart d'heure, ensuite vous devrez vous reposer.

Ginny et Harry restèrent un peu avec Ron, puis le laissèrent non sans lui avoir murmuré des paroles de réconfort et d'encouragement.

\- Tu as joué comme un dieu, Ron ! Tu pourrais être pris dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley si tu ne sais pas quoi faire de ton avenir ! ajouta Harry pour conclure avant de le quitter.

\- Ne lui donne pas des idées comme ça : s'il le fait vraiment, ma mère le tuera et toi avec ! reprocha Ginny.

Harry rit en haussant les épaules alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte.

Mme Pomfresh revint avec un verre de potion, mais lorsqu'elle l'aida à se relever pour le boire, il fut pris de violentes nausées.

\- Rassurez-vous, c'est assez courant dans ce cas, cela va passer… dit l'infirmière en lui tendant vivement une bassine heureusement à portée de main.

Ron réussit enfin à prendre la potion et s'allongea de nouveau, maudissant intérieurement le cognard qui l'avait empêché de faire la méga-fête qu'il projetait de faire avec les Gryffondors pour fêter leur victoire. A cette heure-ci, il aurait du être en train de boire un bon verre de bièraubeurre, oubliant d'autant mieux le professeur Granger…

C'est sur ces sombres pensées que Ron s'endormit, vaincu par le somnifère que Mme Pomfresh avait judicieusement rajouté à l'infusion du mélange d'herbes médicinales censées accélérer sa guérison.

xxx

Les nausées mirent deux jours à s'en aller : jusque-là, à chaque fois que Ron se redressait, elles ne cessaient de revenir. Mais si elles disparurent, d'autres symptômes plus désagréables apparurent. Si il n'avait pas eu mal jusque-là, la coupure profonde avait été facilement réparée par la baguette agile de l'infirmière, une migraine terrible venait depuis ce matin taper comme des centaines de petits marteaux contre le crâne de Ron. Et l'infirmière avait eu beau lui donner plusieurs remèdes, elle s'était atténuée un peu mais ne passait pas.

\- Pas de troubles de la vision ? Pas d'étourdissements ? Pas de vertiges ? demandait chaque fois qu'elle le voyait l'infirmière.

\- Non, rien, répondait Ron, juste ce fichu mal de tête.

\- Alors c'est bon signe, les vaisseaux se réparent, l'hématome se résorbe, c'est ce qui cause ce mal de tête, on n'y peut pas grand-chose, mais cela va passer dans quelques jours au plus tard… En attendant, je vous garde une semaine de plus au lit, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Quelques jours avec ce mal de crâne qui l'empêchait même de dormir ou de réfléchir, Ron gémit à cette idée, mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix et regardait passer les heures qui défilaient interminables sur la pendule de l'infirmerie. Il ne supportait pas la lumière, ni les sons trop forts, et les visites le fatiguaient.

Heureusement, comme Mme Pomfresh l'avait prévu, la migraine disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était installée. Au bout d'un jour de lit où il se sentait parfaitement bien, Ron voulut se lever.

\- C'est encore trop tôt, nous verrons demain ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous retombiez évanoui, Monsieur Weasley !

Ron maugréa mais se recoucha.

Le lendemain, il fut autorisé à s'asseoir un peu pour prendre son déjeuner. Comme la tête lui tournait un peu, il se recoucha rapidement mais le lendemain, cela allait mieux. Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée. Il demanda à l'infirmière si il pourrait sortir bientôt.

\- Comme prévu monsieur Wealsey, je vous garde une semaine de plus. On ne plaisante pas avec le cerveau. Même pour jouer au quidditch, vous en aurez besoin, que je sache…

Ron soupira : une semaine de plus à tourner en rond sans aucune autre occupation que les courtes visites le soir de Harry et Ginny, après leurs cours de la journée. Il faut dire qu'avec la masse de devoirs qu'ils avaient, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rester trop longtemps. Harry lui avait rapporté ses livres de classe, et il essayait de se maintenir au niveau en rattrapant les cours manqués. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose que d'y assister et même en astronomie, il ne comprenait pas la moitié des phrases.

xxx

Ce soir-là, courageusement, il était en train de s'attaquer à la lecture d'une composition de potion, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître … le professeur Granger.

Si Ron fut d'abord surpris, il rougit ensuite en pensant à sa tenue : un simple t-shirt blanc et un pantalon de survêtement gris confortable qu'Harry lui avait fort heureusement rapporté pour ne pas traîner la journée en pyjama, et ses cheveux en bataille… Il passa la main dans ses cheveux en essayant de discipliner ses épis rebelles, en saluant son professeur :

\- Professeur … Bonjour…

\- Bonjour, monsieur Weasley. Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

\- Non, non, pas du tout…

\- Je viens prendre de vos nouvelles, on m'a dit que vous alliez mieux, je n'ai pas osé venir avant…

"Elle voulait venir, elle voulait venir" chanta Ron joyeusement dans sa tête, et il lui sourit :

\- Oui, ça va mieux maintenant, mais Mme Pomfresh veut me garder ici jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Encore 5 jours à tenir !

\- En tout cas, j'en profite pour vous féliciter. Vous nous avez offert un match de quidditch mémorable!

\- Vous avez vu le match ? demanda Ron stupéfait — jamais il n'aurait imaginé son professeur appréciant le quidditch.

\- Bien sûr, je suis venue encourager mon équipe préférée ! Après tout je faisais partie de Gryffondor moi aussi quand j'étais élève.

\- C'est vrai ?

Ron éprouva de la satisfaction à savoir qu'elle faisait partie de la même maison : il l'aurait plutôt imaginée en Serdaigle.

\- Parlons un peu de vos cours, vous en avez déjà manqué un certain nombre, et vous allez encore en manquer : voilà, je voulais vous proposer mon aide pour vous remettre à niveau, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez rattrapé votre retard…

\- Vous voulez dire, des sortes de cours particuliers en astronomie ?

\- Pas uniquement en astronomie ! Je suis capable d'enseigner n'importe quelle matière, sauf peut-être le vol sur balai, je n'ai jamais été douée pour ça, j'ai le vertige, pour tout avouer, chuchota-t-elle en souriant, mais je pense que vous n'aurez nul besoin de leçons dans cette discipline, rit-elle.

Ron rit aussi et acquiesça :

\- D'accord pour les leçons ! Je vous remercie !

Il vit là un moyen à saisir de se rapprocher de son professeur, les leçons en elles-mêmes lui importaient peu. Après tout, il devait saisir le vif d'or en vol puisqu'il passait devant lui !

\- Quand commençons nous ?

\- Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, nous avons un peu de temps avant votre diner, et si vous le souhaitez, je peux revenir ensuite ?

\- Ca me va !

Et ils entamèrent les révisions : Hermione commença par l'astronomie, matière où Ron avait le plus de facilité, et elle lui expliqua si bien qu'ils terminèrent rapidement. Ron avait eu peur de se laisser distraire par la présence de la femme dont il était amoureux, mais bizarrement, il était attentif. S'il avait d'abord été troublé, Hermione savait le mettre à l'aise en étant elle-même naturelle. Elle n'eut aucun geste qui prêtait à équivoque, ce qui facilitait la tâche de Ron.

Les leçons de potions lui prirent plus de temps : Ron était incapable de mémoriser le nom de tous les ingrédients nécessaires à leur réalisation. Soit il en oubliait, soit même il en rajoutait qui n'étaient pas dans la liste. Mais Hermione était patiente, et lui fit répéter jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive parfaitement.

Ils furent interrompus par le repas, et Hermione le laissa seul une demi-heure où elle en profita pour aller manger. Puis elle revint et ils poursuivirent avec les leçons de métamorphose, où Ron dut s'entrainer avec sa baguette à transformer un de ses chaussons en écureuil. Hermione eut beau lui montrer plusieurs fois, il n'y arrivait pas et elle ne consentit à le laisser que lorsque son chausson se changea en quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à un lapin qu'à un écureuil.

Ron s'endormit tard ce soir-là : il avait l'image de son professeur, qui s'était assise tout prêt de lui, et qu'il avait pu graver dans sa mémoire. Il pouvait se remémorer chaque détail de son visage : ses lèvres douces, ses boucles châtains, ses yeux noisettes si pétillants… Il soupira en pensant qu'il devrait attendre le lendemain soir pour la revoir…


	8. Chap 8 - un anniversaire mémorable

_**Un peu de retard dans ma mise à jour, mais je sors d'hier d'une intervention chirurgicale (rien de méchant, mais il fallait le faire !). Donc voici la suite de cette fic, merci encore aux nombreux reviewers, Haikki, scpotter et particulièrement à Luciole26 dont l'enthousiasme fait chaud au cœur :) **_

xxx

Comme elle s'y était engagée, Hermione était revenue chaque soir de la semaine, y compris le week-end, pour aider Ron à rattraper tous les cours manqués. Elle trouvait Ron de plus en plus sympathique et attachant, en plus d'être séduisant, mais elle essayait de ne pas y penser, et de se focaliser sur les cours plutôt que sur ses magnifiques yeux bleus, son sourire plein de charme ou sur ses adorables taches de rousseur.

Quant à Ron, il arrivait de mieux en mieux à ne pas rougir chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui ou se penchait vers lui pour lui préciser quelque renseignement sur une des pages du livre… Il trouvait sa professeur fascinante : elle était aussi intelligente et douée qu'elle était séduisante. Aucune matière , aucune difficulté ne semblait lui résister…

Néanmoins, Ron dut finalement retourner en cours, Mme Pomfresh complètement rassurée sur son état. Il étouffa sa déception de perdre ses cours particuliers avec le professeur Granger et se remit au travail si bien qu'il en perdit la notion du temps.

xxx

Un soir qu'il revenait d'un tardif entrainement pour le quidditch, il s'étonna de trouver la salle commune des Gryffondors dans la pénombre, le feu s'était même éteint dans la cheminée. Il allait sortir sa baguette pour y voir plus clair, quand soudain une nuée de baguettes magiques s'alluma d'un coup et tous ses camarades de Gryffondor sortirent de l'ombre et crièrent d'une même voix :

\- Surpriiiiiiiiiise !

Ron d'abord trop stupéfait pour parler, put enfin articuler :

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il n'y a pourtant pas de victoire de quidditch à fêter ?

\- Ron, gros béta, s'exclama Ginny en s'approchant de lui, tu as donc oublié quel jour on est ?

\- Ben, mardi…

\- Mardi 1er mars, idiot ! C'est ton anniversaire ! Et tu es majeur aujourd'hui ! A toi le droit de transplaner, de pratiquer la magie à la maison même si tu es encore élève ! Quelle chance, moi, il va falloir que j'attende encore plus d'un an !

\- Mon anniversaire ! Mince c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié !

\- Et nous avons obtenu l'autorisation de la directrice de faire une petite fête, ici, dans la salle commune ! lança Harry fièrement, alors que ses autres camarades rallumaient le feu, mettaient de la musique et poussaient la table pour faire de la place afin de danser.

\- Ron, mon vieux, ça fait quel effet d'être adulte, dis —moi ? ajouta Harry.

\- Je me sens exactement pareil qu'avant, rassure-toi Harry ! sourit Ron.

Ils furent soudain interrompus par deux élèves apportant un grand plateau chargé d'un magnifique gâteau au chocolat, sur lequel on pouvait lire "Notre roi a 17 ans ! et où 17 bougies allumées étaient plantées. Tous les Gryffondors chantèrent alors en cœur à Ron un émouvant "Joyeux anniversaire".

\- Un discours, un discours ! scandèrent-ils à la fin de la chanson en frappant des mains rythmiquement.

\- Euh, je ne suis pas très doué pour les discours, mais euh ... je suis touché, vraiment, c'est très sympa à vous tous, merci mille fois ! Je n'oublierai pas de sitôt cet anniversaire !

Tous les Gryffondors applaudirent.

\- Allez Ron, souffle vite tes bougies maintenant, la cire va couler sur le gâteau ! rappela Ginny, l'esprit toujours pratique.

\- N'oublie pas de faire un vœu, avant de souffler tes bougies, Ron ! lança Lavande qui s'avança à ce moment avec un sourire charmeur .

Ron ignora Lavande, mais fit néanmoins un vœu silencieux : un vœu, un seul vœu, qui avait pour silhouette celle de son professeur d'astronomie… Il inspira en fermant les yeux, souhaitant de tout son cœur que son professeur et lui puissent être ensemble un jour, et il expira vivement, éteignant sans effort les dix-sept bougies d'un souffle.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux sous les applaudissements, les Gryffondors s'approchaient pour lui donner ses cadeaux. Il les déballa avec enthousiasme : il reçut de nombreux petits bricoles de chacun, des friandises essentiellement — chacun connaissait la gourmandise légendaire de Ron — mais aussi une bonne bouteille de bièraubeurre, une autre d'hydromel, des farces et attrape divers et variés, certainement commandés au magasin de ses frères ainés, une écharpe aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley... De Harry, il reçut un souafle dédicacé de son gardien préféré, de Ginny un parfum pour homme acheté dans un magasin moldu…

Il les remercia tous chaleureusement, et pendant que Ginny découpait et servait le gâteau, Parvati invita Ron à danser, alors que d'autres couples se formaient. Chacun se servit dans une ambiance bonne enfant. On ouvrit des bouteilles de bièraubeurre, on chanta, on dansa. Ron se resservait pour la deuxième fois du délicieux gâteau au chocolat, quand Harry vint lui taper sur l'épaule :

\- Alors mon vieux ! Tu es content ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas mon vieux, je te signale que tu seras majeur dans quelques mois !

\- J'ai oublié de te dire que j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi…

\- Ah ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas donné tout à l'heure ?

\- Parce qu'il n'était pas arrivé ! Mais il est là maintenant.

Et Harry désigna quelqu'un du doigt : Ron vit alors son professeur d'astronomie en personne, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- Harry ... Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Je l'ai invitée tout simplement ! Et elle a accepté ! Allez va vite la rejoindre, tu en meurs d'envie !

\- Harry, merci, c'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai eu !

Harry sourit alors que Ron s'éloignait pour retrouver celle dont il était fou amoureux.

Ron s'éclaircit la voix avant de s'approcher d'Hermione :

\- Bonsoir, professeur ! C'est gentil à vous d'être venue…

\- Oh, bonsoir Monsieur Weasley ! Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas manquer ça… C'est une fête d'anniversaire très réussie en tout cas ! Vos amis l'ont préparé de longue date !

\- Ils l'avaient bien caché en tout cas ! L'effet de surprise est réussi !

Hermione fouilla alors dans le sac qu'elle tenait à la main, et en sortit un paquet de forme arrondie qu'elle tendit à Ron.

\- Tenez, j'ai apporté un petit présent pour vous…

\- Professeur, il ne fallait pas…

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose… J'ai hésité avec un livre sur le quidditch, j'aurai peut-être dû finalement, car vous avez déjà surement ce que j'ai finalement choisi…

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux de surprise en déballant son cadeau : une superbe paire de gants de quidditch en cuir de dragon, flambant neuve… Une paire qui avait dû lui coûter cher, car de marque très connue, que Ron même avec toutes ses économies n'aurait jamais pu se payer…

\- Ils sont superbes ! Professeur, vous avez fait une folie !

\- Rassurez-vous, mon salaire de professeur à Poudlard me permet largement de payer une paire de gants ! Néanmoins, il est vrai que si je suis invitée à la fête d'anniversaire de chaque élève de Poudlard, je vais vite être endettée ! C'est bien parce que c'est vous !

Ron sourit, moins à la réponse de sa professeur qu'à l'idée d'être le seul élève à qui elle offrirait un cadeau d'anniversaire.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose, un verre de bièraubeurre, un jus de citrouille ?

\- Je suppose que vous ne m'inviterez pas à danser, puisque vous n'aimez pas ça …

\- On a l'autorisation de minuit de la directrice, d'après Harry, donc on a encore le temps, se défendit Ron.

\- Bon, et bien, un verre en échange d'une danse me paraît équitable ! sourit Hermione.

xxx

Quelques heures plus tard , allongé sur son lit, Ron repensait à cette soirée : il avait vécu le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie, il en garderait un souvenir éternel, la présence à ses côtés pour le partager d'une femme extraordinaire. Même si elle ne l'aimait pas, même si elle avait dit clairement que leur amour était impossible, il avait profité de chaque instant auprès d'elle, de leur conversation, de ses sourires, de son visage… Il avait dansé plusieurs fois avec elle, respiré son parfum, touché la peau de ses mains…

Puis les attrapant sur sa table de chevet, il contempla alors les gants qu'elle lui avait offert, en se disant que désormais, il n'en porterait plus jamais d'autres … Ceux-là lui porteraient chance, ils seraient son porte-bonheur pour tous ses prochains matchs. Il se leva alors, et sans hésitation, jeta ses vieux gants premier prix, plein de trous car ils avaient fait plus que leur temps, dans le feu de la cheminée…


	9. Chap 9 - une nuit sous les étoiles

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer … annonça un matin le professeur Granger tout sourire à ses élèves de 7ème année.

C'est à peine si ses élèves réagirent : il faut dire qu'on était déjà au mois de mai, et que les épreuves d'ASPIC approchaient maintenant à grands pas. Assommés par les nombreuses révisions et la masse de travail qui s'alourdissait sans cesse, les élèves étaient fatigués. Beaucoup essayaient des potions censées les aider à surmonter cette période difficile de l'année : potions anti-stress, potions pour dormir, potions censées augmenter la mémoire, formule pour augmenter la réactivité de leur baguette… Tout était bon à prendre, et chacun essayait des "'trucs" empruntés à d'autres.

Hermione poursuivit néanmoins avec enthousiasme :

\- J'ai l'autorisation de la directrice d'organiser une sortie nocturne pour une révision en "direct" de votre programme d'ASPIC. Nous ferons cela le premier vendredi de juin avec les sixièmes années. D'une part, j'estime que rien ne vaut de voir les étoiles et les constellations en réel pour réviser et mieux retenir vos cours, d'autre part, je pense que cela vous fera une occasion de décompresser un peu avant les examens. D'autant qu'il faut profiter des beaux jours de juin…

Les élèves réagirent enfin et un murmure s'amplifia, puis les questions fusèrent.

\- Professeur, où irons-nous ?

\- Sur le mont des fées, qui est tout près de Poudlard, j'ai bien pensé y aller en balai mais c'est un moyen de transport que je n'affectionne pas particulièrement, quant à transplaner, tout le monde n'est pas encore majeur. Nous utiliserons donc les sombrals de Poudlard, qu'Hagrid nous préparera pour l'occasion.

\- Et quand rentrerons nous ?

\- Nous partirons le vendredi après vos derniers cours et nous rentrerons le lendemain matin, à temps pour le départ du Poudlard express, pour ceux qui rentrent chez eux, ne vous en faites pas. Nous mangerons sur place, un pique-nique pour le soir vous sera fourni, ainsi que le petit déjeuner du lendemain. Etude du ciel entre 23h et 2h du matin, ensuite repos dans des tentes apportées pour l'occasion. Une tente fille et une tente garçon, la directrice a été très claire, et je serai intransigeante sur ce point ! ajouta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, car elle avait déjà perçu les sourires des garçons et les gloussements de certaines filles. D'autres questions ? Non ? De toute façon, je vous redonnerai les détails très bientôt. Pour les élèves mineurs, j'ai un formulaire à vous distribuer à faire remplir par vos responsables le plus rapidement possible…

Ron et Harry se regardèrent en souriant : cette soirée semblait prometteuse, pour Harry encore plus à l'idée de partager cette soirée sous les étoiles avec Ginny, pour Ron, à l'idée de l'espoir de se rapprocher de sa professeur.

L'idée de cette sortie avait remotivé la plupart des élèves, chaque professeur le percevait. Et quand enfin le premier vendredi de juin arriva, les élèves piaffaient d'impatience et eurent beaucoup de mal à se concentrer pour le cours de sortilèges, au grand désespoir du professeur Flitwick. Il faut dire que beaucoup de garçons avaient prévu d'enfreindre le règlement et de donner rendez-vous à leur petite amie en douce du professeur…

Enfin, l'heure du départ arriva : la directrice donna les dernières recommandations et avertissements aux élèves sur la bonne conduite à tenir, prévenant qu'au moindre écart, les élèves auraient interdiction de passer les examens. Puis, les élèves furent dispatchés dans les calèches. Ron monta avec Harry et Ginny et d'autres élèves de Gryffondor. Le trajet dura une bonne heure, durant laquelle ils papotèrent gaiement, excités à l'idée de cette sortie qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Enfin, après avoir gravi une longue montée, le professeur donna l'ordre au convoi de s'arrêter, et ils purent admirer la vue qui s'offrait à eux : du sommet du mont qu'ils venaient de gravir s'étalait Poudlard en contrebas, avec le lac et la verdure à perte de vue… Un mince fil, la voie ferrée du Poudlard express serpentait entre la vallée et se perdait de vue entre deux collines. A l'arrière, la forêt interdite assombrissait l'horizon. Et plus loin, le ciel encore bleu dans lequel le soleil terminait presque sa course.

Hermione fit dresser les tentes aux élèves et leur laissa le temps de s'installer : après quoi, elle fit sortir les paniers de pique-nique et ils mangèrent tranquillement, le soleil se couchant sur l'horizon. Ils avaient de la chance, un centimètre carré du ciel n'était caché par un nuage. Enfin, en attendant que la nuit tombe complètement, elle profita des dernières lueurs pour expliquer les consignes du travail qu'ils devraient réaliser : un bon entrainement pour l'épreuve d'ASPIC. Par petits groupes de 3 ou 4 élèves, ils devraient réaliser un premier croquis annoté et détaillé des étoiles du ciel sur une carte et sur un second, les constellations qu'ils pourraient repérer et leurs noms. Ils disposeraient d'environ 3 heures pour faire ce travail de précision.

Enfin, les élèves se répartirent et munis de leurs télescopes, leurs livres, leurs cartes vierges, leurs plumes, et leurs baguettes pour s'éclairer, ils se dispersèrent, non sans la recommandation d'Hermione de ne pas s'éloigner plus loin que le haut de la colline. Ron et Harry se mirent évidemment ensemble et Ginny se joignit naturellement à eux. Ils se répartirent le travail :

\- Ecoute Ron, c'est toi qui es le plus doué en astronomie. On te laissera le soin de finaliser la carte : avec Ginny, on va faire le tour des différentes constellations pour voir ce qui est visible d'ici à cette heure, et on reviendra te rapporter le travail au brouillon. Tu n'auras plus qu'à mettre en forme pendant qu'on fera l'inventaire des étoiles… On gagnera du temps… Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Mmmh, si tu veux, répondit distraitement Ron qui observait sans rendre compte sa professeur non loin derrière eux.

\- Bon, on revient d'ici une demi-heure, commence à faire la présentation des cartes, on gagnera du temps.

Ron eut tout le temps de commencer la carte et de placer quelques constellations visibles au plus haut du ciel, quand il commença à trouver le temps long. Il décida donc de chercher Harry et sa sœur… Il rencontra d'autres groupes, qui étaient plus occupés à papoter ou à se bécoter qu'à travailler… Il désespérait de les trouver, quand au détour d'un bosquet d'arbres, il les aperçut dans la pénombre. Ils étaient tous les deux enlacés, en train de s'embrasser avec une passion qui montrait que la situation n'était pas nouvelle pour eux. Ron, furieux, alla à leur rencontre :

\- Je croyais que vous deviez m'aider… Et au lieu de ça, je vous trouve en train de … De faire des cochonneries ! Ginny, tu devrais avoir honte ! Si maman savait ça ! Et toi Harry, tu es un traitre ! Tu ne m'en a même pas parlé !

\- Ron … Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé c'est parce que…

\- Je ne veux rien entendre ! Et tu te dis mon meilleur ami ! Un meilleur ami ne ferait pas une chose pareille ! Tu es dégueulasse !

\- Ron …

Ginny l'interrompit.

\- Attends Harry … Ron ! Ca suffit maintenant, tu vas te calmer ! Voilà exactement ce que Harry voulait éviter ! Une scène de ce genre ! D'abord, tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie, je suis une grande fille, je suis presque majeure moi aussi et je sors avec qui je veux et quand je veux ! Et tu devrais être content que j'ai choisi Harry, ton meilleur ami ! Tu devrais te réjouir, pour lui comme pour moi ! Et au lieu de ça, tu te mets en colère ?! Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ! Oui, parfaitement, tu crèves de jalousie parce que nous sommes heureux tous les deux et que toi tu es seul et triste ! Eh bien prends ton courage à deux mains, affronte tes sentiments et aies le courage d'aller parler à celle que tu aimes au lieu de te lamenter sur ton sort !

Harry regarda Ginny avec des yeux ronds : jamais il n'avait encore vu Ginny s'énerver ainsi. La rouquine avait le souffle coupé de sa longue tirade et elle n'en paraissait que plus belle à ses yeux. Elle l'étonnait jour après jour…

Quant à Ron, il fut plutôt abasourdi et s'éloigna en courant sans répondre. Harry fit mine de le suivre mais Ginny le retint par le bras :

\- Non, laisse-le réfléchir à ce que je lui ai dit : il sait que c'est la vérité !

Ron fuyait, il fuyait sa honte, la honte d'avoir été percé à jour, la honte de sa lâcheté : oui, il était jaloux du bonheur naissait de son meilleur ami et de sa sœur. Oui, il n'avait pas le cran de se déclarer… Pour se défouler, il cogna contre le tronc d'un jeune arbre dont le tronc tanga sous l'impact.

\- Monsieur Weasley ? Vous n'êtes pas avec votre groupe en train de travailler ?

Ron se retourna : le professeur Granger ? Elle tombait mal ! Vraiment mal !

Il essuya d'un revers de manche rageur les larmes qui maculaient malgré lui ses joues, se maudissant intérieurement de sa faiblesse.

\- Non, je … je faisais une pause…

Hermione hésita : elle avait vu les larmes de Ron et hésita à s'en aller pour le laisser tranquille car elle le sentait mal à l'aise de s'être laissé surprendre ainsi. Néanmoins, son attirance involontaire envers Ron Weasley pris le dessus malgré elle, et elle décida de rester : elle détourna donc habilement la conversation pour ne pas gêner davantage son élève.

\- Nous avons de la chance, ce soir le ciel est particulièrement clair, et cette lune…

Elle désigna le mince croissant argenté qui scintillait doucement dans la nuit. Ron leva les yeux avec elle.

\- "Faucille d'or dans le champ des étoiles…" cita doucement Hermione

\- C'est joli, c'est de vous ? demanda naïvement Ron.

\- Non, d'un écrivain moldu très connu, appelé Victor Hugo, sourit Hermione indulgente.

Ils regardèrent quelques instants le ciel en silence, puis Hermione tendit le doigt :

\- Tenez, vous voyez la petite étoile là-bas, à côté de la constellation du cygne ?

\- Oui ?

\- Regardez la au télescope !

Ron obéit :

\- Que voyez-vous ?

\- Il … il y a deux points ! On dirait deux étoiles !

\- Exactement : en réalité, cette petite étoile est formé de deux étoiles jumelles qui gravitent l'une autour de l'autre.

\- deux étoiles, mais comment se fait -il que nous n'en voyions qu'une seule ?

\- La distance d'où nous l'observons fait qu'elles nous paraissent en former qu'une. De plus ces deux étoiles sont réellement très proches. Et la force d'attraction fait qu'elles tournent l'une autour de l'autre sans jamais se toucher.

\- C'est triste alors ! Elles s'attirent mais ne finiront jamais ensemble ?

Hermione rougit à la remarque de son élève : était-ce une phrase à double sens ? Venait-il de parler pour eux ?

Néanmoins, elle lui répondit :

\- Pour l'instant elles sont distinctes, mais l'univers subissant une entropie irréversible, il est inévitable qu'un jour, l'attraction entre les deux étoiles augmentera tellement qu'inexorablement, elles se rapprocheront et fusionneront pour n'en former plus qu'une seule…

\- Et combien de temps devront-elles attendre pour être réunies ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ronald, cette union se fera bien avant la fin de la vie de ces étoiles, dans quelques milliards d'années… Ce n'est rien comparé à la durée de vie d'une étoile… sourit Hermione.

Ce disant, elle avait involontairement plongé son regard dans les yeux océans du rouquin, éclairés faiblement par la lueur de leurs deux baguettes, et sa raison vacilla : elle s'avança, comme hypnotisée, et ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de celle de Ron, lentement… Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher dans un premier baiser quand la raison d'Hermione reprit le dessus :

"Mais … mais qu'est-ce que je fais, je ne dois pas ! Je ne dois pas faire ça ! Et si on nous surprenait ! Et c'est mon élève, je n'ai pas le droit ! Pas le droit !"

Elle recula soudain effrayée par ses propres sentiments :

\- Je … je vous laisse, je dois aller voir ce que font les autres groupes !

Ron essaya de la retenir par le bras mais en vain : elle se sauva vivement, les joues encore brûlantes de confusion de l'acte qu'elle avait failli commettre…

"Comment ce garçon arrive-t-il à me mettre dans des états pareils ? Ce pourrait-il que… je sois amoureuse ? Non, c'est impossible, je ne peux pas ! Je ne dois pas !"

Pendant ce temps, Ron jubilait : son professeur avait failli l'embrasser, il ne l'avait pas rêvé, elle avait été là, si proche de lui, leurs deux souffles mêlés, leurs lèvres si proches… Et quelque chose lui avait fait peur, la peur d'être vus, sans doute… Mais Ron avait repris espoir… Ils pourraient être ensemble : comme les deux étoiles de l'histoire, leur attirance mutuelle finirait par les rapprocher … Il devait juste attendre patiemment le moment propice…


	10. Chap 10 : des étoiles plein le coeur

_**Je me souviens encore du bonheur que j'ai eu à écrire ce chapitre avec cette scène méga romantique comme je les adore ! J'en frémis de plaisir en le relisant ! Bref, je vous souhaite un plaisir aussi grand à la lecture de ce chapitre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire !**_

_**Et pour le bijou offert par Ron, j'ai changé l'image de présentation de la fic pour vous montrer à quoi il ressemblerait dans ma tête (merci M. Mugler !)**_

_**Ah, une dernière chose, moins drôle, cette fois, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier... **_

_**Merci encore pour votre soutien et vos encouragements :)**_

xxx

Si Harry ne tint pas rigueur à Ron de la scène qu'il leur avait faite à leur retour à Poudlard, Ginny fit pendant plusieurs jours la tête à son frère et ne lui parla pas jusqu'à ce que Ron consentit à lui demander pardon. Les dernières semaines de cours passèrent telles des étoiles filantes et les derniers cours se terminaient : la directrice avait accordé une semaine de révisions aux élèves de septième année juste avant les examens officiels. Hermione prodigua les derniers conseils de révision durant la dernière heure de cours d'astronomie et offrit aux élèves qui le souhaitaient la possibilité d'un examen oral blanc durant la semaine de révision. Elle fit passer un papier pour que les volontaires puissent s'y inscrire. Harry et Ron y apposèrent leurs noms, tout comme la majorité des autres élèves, soucieux de réussir.

\- Le jour et l'heure de votre passage de la semaine prochaine sera affiché sur la porte de la salle dès demain matin. J'essayerai de regrouper les passages sur deux journées…

Ron fut le dernier à passer, Hermione ayant tout simplement inscrit les élèves par ordre alphabétique. Il était presque 18h30 quand l'élève de Serdaigle qui était avant lui ressortit de la salle, raccompagné par le professeur.

\- …vous devez mettre l'accent sur la connaissance des noms des étoiles. Bon courage pour votre examen. Au revoir.

Hermione observa l'élève s'éloigner au fond du couloir : elle avait appréhendé ce moment depuis la sortie au Mont des fées , elle allait se retrouver seule avec Ronald Weasley, chose qu'elle redoutait. Elle avait du mal à contenir les battements de son cœur, et essaya de contrôler sa respiration pour ne pas rougir. Enfin, espérant qu'elle ne rougissait pas comme une adolescente, elle se tourna vers Ron, en évitant de le regarder et dit d'un ton qu'elle souhaitait professionnel :

\- M. Weasley, c'est votre tour.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, et l'invita à s'assoir.

\- Tirez le sujet au sort dans la boîte devant vous, je vous prie.

Il obéit et lui tendit le sujet :

\- Les constellations visibles de l'hémisphère nord en été, lut-elle après avoir ouvert le papier plié en quatre. Sujet on ne peut plus classique : que pouvez-vous m'en dire ?

Ron récita tout ce qui lui venait en mémoire, en essayant de faire une brève introduction, et de terminer par une conclusion, comme elle le leur avait recommandé. Hermione compléta son entretien par quelques questions supplémentaires plus aiguisées, et au bout d'un quart d'heure, annonça que l'épreuve était terminée.

\- Je crois que vous ne devriez pas avoir de souci, Monsieur Weasley, contrairement à bon nombre de vos camarades. J'espère que vous réussirez les autres épreuves autant que vous réussirez probablement celle d'astronomie. Qu'envisagez-vous de faire, une fois vos aspics obtenus ? Vous pourriez travailler dans un observatoire du ciel, les sorciers y font la surveillance des comètes et autres astéroïdes, vous avez de solides connaissances, ils vous prendraient comme apprenti sans aucun doute...

\- Je… Mes parents voudraient que je travaille au ministère de la magie. Mon père a une place là-bas, et il pourra me pistonner facilement…

\- Et vous, que voulez-vous ?

Ron la regarda étonné : comment avait-elle deviné que ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il désirait faire… Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert…

\- J'aimerais poursuivre le quidditch, en tant que professionnel : j'aime ce sport, sur un balai, je me sens à ma place. Mme Bibine connaît l'entraineur de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, et il serait d'accord pour me former afin que je passe pro dans quelques années…

Hermione sourit :

\- Toutes ces années d'étude pour simplement faire du quidditch, c'est un peu dommage : vous avez d'autres qualités que vos qualités physiques… Mais si cela vous plait vraiment, vous devez suivre vos rêves et faire ce qui vous rendra heureux… De plus, vous en êtes tout à fait capable, même si ce métier doit être difficile.

Ron ne sut que répondre, mais intérieurement, il était heureux que sa professeur l'encourage et le soutienne dans son projet.

\- Bon, eh bien, nous en avons terminé, je vous raccompagne.

Pendant qu'ils se levaient, Ron tâta machinalement le paquet qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche de pantalon : oserait-il le donner au professeur Granger ? Il devait affronter ses peurs et prendre son courage à deux mains, exactement comme Ginny lui avait dit.

Et comme Hermione allait ouvrir la porte, il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

\- Professeur ? J'ai … j'ai quelque chose pour vous …

Il lui tendit le paquet, enveloppé dans une feuille noire et brillante, et décorée d'un ruban argenté.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- C'est pour vous remercier … pour cette année avec vous, pour les cours, pour votre aide…

\- C'est adorable, il ne fallait pas !

Hermione défit le nœud, ouvrit le paquet et, ouvrant l'écrin emballé dans le papier, ne put retenir une exclamation admirative devant le bijou qui apparut à ses yeux : un magnifique pendentif argenté en forme d'étoile, serti de pierres brillant de mille feux, semblait scintiller dans l'écrin tel une étoile tombée du ciel…

\- Oh ! Ronald !

Dans son émotion, Hermione ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait appelé son élève par son prénom… Il avait si bien choisi son cadeau qui ne pouvait pas mieux lui convenir…

\- C'est trop, c'est beaucoup trop, vous n'auriez pas dû, vous avez dû le payer extrêmement cher, c'est une folie…

\- Ca me ferait plaisir que vous le portiez, demanda Ron, espérant soudain qu'elle ne refuserait pas son cadeau, pour lequel effectivement, il avait dépensé toutes ses économies, et même dû faire un emprunt à Harry, chose qu'il aurait préféré éviter…

Hermione vit le regard anxieux de Ron et comprit que son élève serait peiné si, comme elle avait prévu de le faire au départ, elle refusait son cadeau. Elle tendit donc la main dans l'écrin et détacha la chaine du bijou, puis l'accrocha autour de son cou :

\- C'est un magnifique cadeau, je le garderai toute ma vie précieusement en souvenir de vous, Ron.

Comme dans un rêve, Hermione se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Ron.

\- Merci Ron, et bonne chance pour vos examens.

Elle lui ouvrit la porte, signe que l'entretien était terminé cette fois : Ron encore rouge d'émotion, sortit et regagna la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ce soir, Hermione avait son étoile autour du cou, et lui avait des étoiles plein le cœur…


	11. Chap 11 - optimal

_**Cette fic se termine ici pour vous permettre de laisser libre cours à votre imagination fertile, et pourquoi pas de la poursuivre vous-même sur fanfiction…**_

_**Quant à la scène du baiser entre Ron et Hermione, j'avoue avoir été inspirée par un livre et feuilleton télé (québécois) : "Emilie, la passion d'une vie" appelé aussi "les filles de Caleb". Dans cette série (assez vieille, elle est passée sur FR3 quand j'étais gamine^^), Emilie, une institutrice, tombe amoureuse d'Ovila, son élève, mais ne peut l'embrasser qu'une fois qu'il n'est plus son élève... Ensuite elle se marie avec lui, après c'est beaucoup moins drôle, mais je vous laisse le soin de découvrir le livre ou la série télé, si le cœur vous en dit... **_

_**Voilà, je vous laisse maintenant découvrir l'épilogue de ma fic... **_

_**Et surtout guettez bien ma page si vous avez aimé cette fic, j'en ai d'autres en stock que je vais dès demain continuer de partager sur ce site !**_

xxx

La semaine des ASPICS est enfin arrivé : tous les élèves sont nerveux, l'instant est solennel. La directrice a prononcé à la fin de la semaine dernière un discours d'encouragement en même temps qu'elle a distribué les convocations aux différents examens. Ron et Harry sont nerveux comme tous les autres, et Ginny a beau essayer de les rassurer, même Harry si calme d'habitude a du mal à cacher sa nervosité.

Les premières épreuves se déroulent enfin. Manque de chance pour Ron, il commence par l'épreuve qui lui posent le plus de difficulté : les potions. Il se mélange entre les ingrédients, et il a beau essayer de rattraper le coup, il n'a plus le temps de tout refaire. L'infâme mixture verdâtre qu'il présente à l'examinateur au lieu de l'élégant breuvage mauve qu'il est censé obtenir ne le satisfait hélas pas, au vu de l'étrange grimace qu'il fait à sa vue. Il s'en tire mieux avec les sortilèges et la défense contre les forces du mal, où Harry très doué pour cette matière l'a beaucoup aidé à réviser. Il est soulagé le jeudi soir car il ne lui reste plus qu'une seule épreuve : l'astronomie.

\- Tu as de la chance, grimace Harry, moi je termine par l'épreuve de potions, et fatigué comme je suis, je n'arrive à rien retenir, et tout se mélange dans ma tête.

\- Bah, fais de ton mieux : ça pourra pas être pire que moi … sourit Ron en repensant à son épreuve.

xxx

L'examinateur de l'épreuve d''astronomie qui le fait entrer dans la salle le lendemain est un petit homme mince et vieux, portant la tonsure. Ron tire au sort un sujet qui ne lui pose pas de problème : les mouvements des étoiles et les changements de constellations en fonction des saisons. L'examinateur semble satisfait de son développement et teste ensuite ses connaissances avec des reconnaissances d'étoiles et de constellations diverses, puis termine par des questions plus pointues.

\- Eh bien, je suis surpris des résultats obtenus cette année : je suis au courant que Mme Sinistra a pris sa retraite, et je ne sais pas qui la remplace, mais il a fait du bon travail… Je n'ai recalé aucun élève cette année…

\- C'est le professeur Granger, monsieur, et c'est une excellente professeur, répondit Ron, heureux pour elle.

\- Oui … Je veux bien le croire… Je ne devrais pas vous donner vos résultats mais au vu de votre brillante épreuve, je ferai une exception, vous avez largement mérité votre optimal, jeune homme ! J'ose espérer que vous ne laisserez pas perdre de telles connaissances dans votre avenir…

\- Merci monsieur ! Je suis si content !

Ron était si excité qu'il oublia de saluer l'examinateur et se levant précipitamment, il quitta la pièce…

xxx

Il avait décidé de l'annoncer à Ginny, et à Harry, s'il avait terminé son examen, mais il se surprit à penser que cela ferait plaisir à son professeur de le savoir. Il se retrouva donc devant la porte de la salle d'astronomie :

"Mais non, suis-je bête, elle n'a plus de cours, elle n'est pas dans sa salle… Surement dans ses appartements… Il me semble que c'est juste à côté… "

Ron se glissa furtivement dans un petit couloir perpendiculaire qui était normalement interdit aux élèves, et frappa à la porte de l'appartement présumé, le cœur battant.

Alors qu'il pensait avoir commis une erreur et s'apprêtait à partir, la porte s'ouvrit et son professeur apparut… Elle n'était pas dans la tenue de professeur habituel, mais portait un simple jean délavé, un pull en laine blanc cassé, et avait dénoué ses longs cheveux châtains qui retombaient en cascade ondulée sur ses épaules. Elle semblait plus jeune ainsi, et Ron se sentit plus à l'aise pour l'aborder.

\- Bonjour, professeur…

\- Ron ?! Bonjour ! Que venez-vous faire ici ? Vous n'avez pas des examens ? Entrez vite, si Rusard vous prend à trainer dans ce couloir, votre compte est bon… dit Hermione en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Ron se glissa rapidement dans l'entrée de l'appartement et Hermione referma prestement la porte.

\- Je viens de passer le dernier examen, celui d'astronomie… Je venais juste vous annoncer que… j'ai décroché un optimal ! annonça Ron fièrement avec un large sourire.

\- C'est formidable, Ron, félicitations ! Vous avez bien travaillé, vous l'avez mérité !

\- C'est grâce à vous surtout ! ajouta Ron, lorsque soudain son regard fut attiré par deux grosses valises qui trônaient dans l'entrée. Vous partez ?

\- Eh bien oui, je retourne passer l'été chez mes parents, ils ont acheté une maison pour leur retraite en Australie, c'était leur rêve…

\- Et vous reviendrez à Poudlard l'an prochain ?

\- Bien sûr, j'aime ce métier, je ne sais pas encore si je le ferai toute ma vie, mais pour l'instant, je veux continuer, c'est très enrichissant pour moi…

Ron se frotta la nuque, n'osant mettre fin à la conversation : il le savait, ce serait la dernière fois qu'il la verrait : quand il quitterait cette pièce, il ne reverrait jamais le professeur Granger…

\- Bon …

\- Eh bien, bonne chance pour la suite Ron…

\- Oui, merci, à vous aussi… Au revoir…

Ron avait le regard baissé, il évitait de la regarder pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand il sentit le contact d'une main chaude dans son dos : il se retourna et n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentit, estomaqué, un doux et chaud baiser sur ses lèvres… Un flot d'émotions contradictoires envahit l'esprit de Ron : bonheur, joie, peur, hésitation, et il sentit sa poitrine se dilater alors qu'une intense chaleur partait de son ventre et remontait à sa tête…

\- Ron, je vous trouve très mignon, très attendrissant : votre timidité, votre gentillesse m'ont touché…

\- Mais … Mais professeur ? Je croyais que … Vous aviez dit que … que les relations entre professeur et élève étaient interdites à Poudlard ?

Hermione sourit :

\- C'est toujours vrai !

\- Mais alors…

\- Vous venez de décrocher votre ASPIC d'astronomie, Ron, autrement dit, vous n'êtes plus mon élève…

\- Ca… ça veut dire que… Nous pouvons… nous pouvons … Vous acceptez de …

Ron bafouilla, il ne trouvait plus ses mots. Hermione, compatissante, termina sa phrase à sa place :

\- Oui, ça signifie que nous pouvons nous fréquenter, du moins, si vous le souhaitez ?

\- Si je le souhaite ?! Je suis amoureux de vous depuis le premier cours que vous nous avez donné, professeur !

\- Hermione, maintenant tu peux m'appeler Hermione, Ron !

\- Hermione ? C'est un magnifique prénom... Hermione ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux vous… je peux … t'embrasser ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione sourit à nouveau. Ron pencha la tête et doucement posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ils s'unirent en un baiser qui en appelleraient de nombreux autres tout au long de leur vie à deux qui ne faisait que débuter…

FIN


End file.
